The Bleeding Conscience
by Spirits Of Evil
Summary: Alright, here, brand new summary...Hisoka is falling in love...Is it love, or is it not? Read to find out...HisokaxOC R&R please and enjoy! Chapter four UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people!I'm back with a new fic.This is my first STORY fic,so please forgive my poor writing and grammar.I've written two poem fics before under the title "Thoughts About Our Lives",HxH,Genre Angst.I would deeply appreciate it if you people check them out.Please do so to encourage me.I'm a beginner you know.

There are a few points to be considered in this fic:-

In this fic, Hisoka is NOT gay.First of all, he loves a girl, so he's obviously NOT gay. Second reason is because I don't even BELIEVE he is gay.

I'm totally confused about the ratings matter.I rated "T",but please advise me which rating is suitable for this fic.

Readers are advised to review.At the end of each chapter, I will give special thanks to all reviewers and I will consider them as a great help to me in my future writings,so thankfully review.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.I need your help, so please be helpful.

Nothing more...You can message me if you like...I would be extremely glad to have new friends from the fanfiction community.

Now on with the fic...Peace Ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters.

THE BLEEDING CONSCIENCE

Chapter One: Camouflaged Destiny

"My my..." That was what Hisoka thought as he crossed the massive gate of the newly-founded Hunters Club. "Just too perfect to hav some good time." He headed towards the isolated wood on the Hunters Club grounds. The club was gigantic, so it was obvious that it would have some natural scenaries and places.However, that was Hisoka's favourite place. As he walked, he began to remember the first time he visited it. I was an invitaton to all Hunters from around the world.He thought of going since he had nothing better to do, and to kill the boredom.

On the gate, the guards gave him a "map" of the place. He preferred lonely places anyway, so he headed straight to that wood. It was so charming that it bewitched him. He found a large tree with thick branches and lots of leaves.He climbed up the tree and sat on one of the branches. He sat there for so much of time that he himself completely and found himself lying on the branch the next day in heavy sleep.

At that point, Hisoka stopped thinking. He had already reached that tree. He looked at it deeply. Then he jumped up the tree and sat on one of its thick branches. His eyes were lost in the pure water of the small river just below it. His thoughts went far. He thought about all the people he had known, and who had affect his life. He thought about Machi, Kuroro, the whole Spider Brigade, Illumi...

His thoughts finally reached the "ever-together" group, and a slight frown found its way to his face. He remembred Leorio, Kurapica, Killua, and Gon. Gon, Gon, Gon... He had always liked Gon's innocence and his perseverence despite his young age. He envied Killua for having him as his best friend. He envied the whole group generally. He hated how they were always together, and remembered his loneliness. Although he had been lonely for all his life, he hated loneliness when he saw them. He did not believe in friendship but whenever he saw them together, his belief was destroyed. They were just too... perfect. He tried to deny that fact, but he liked them all, especially Gon. Usually, Hisoka never thought anyone was "in the level" to match his powers, but whenever he wanted an opponent, he tought of Gon. And whenever he needed a friend... he wanted Gon.. Gon awakened his desires for friends and life between people whom he liked and who liked him. He made him human again, not just a scary nightmare for his enemies.

-TBC-

A/N: How did you people like it? I know this chapter is boring, but it is important for the sequence of events of the coming chapters. And I'm so sorry because it is too short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. And remember, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, so please, and I mean "PLEASE", Read And Review. I really need your help people. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter two. Peace Ya!


	2. Review Replies

REVIEW REPLIES

Hey dear readers, I am extremely sorry for the lag in writing the chapters as my PC wasn't working for a long time, but I shall surely make it up to you by a soon update. The next chapter shall be up in two or three days as a maximum. Till then, I will answer my reviewers:-

To all of the reviewers, I extremely appreciate your co-operation and the valuable time you spent in reading and reviewing this chapter of the fic. It helped me a lot in writing the later chapters and raised my spirits. I am deeply thankful to you all.

Now to the separate replies:-

1. Yomi: Thanks a lot for your precise review although it was absolutely negative and sarcastic. But, you know what? Let's look to the better side of it. You read the review carefully and picked out every word. That proves you are a person who cares. Thank you once more!

2. o0o I shall rule the world o0o bow down before me o0o: Your review was indeed a very important one. After I got the first review, I was very disappointed because it was negative, so I stopped writing, but your review was a revival. Thank you. And I followed your advice. The next chapter IS long!

3. Obsessed Dreamer: Next chapter is long and will be up soon so you can judge. Happy!

4. Sailor Aidos: You're the man! At last, one person on this earth believes my beloved Hisoka is not gay! And here, you've waited much but you will have to read and review my next chapter! (Hope it's not a burden for you!) Thanks a lot!

5. Dimension Guardian: I am very glad I could change your point of view about Hisoka. I always feel he has something good inside that evil ( but oh so cool) halo of his, but it never shows except when the situation needs it. Remember that episode when he saved Gon from drowning? That's a part of his good showing in the time of need. I'm trying to focus more on his romantic yet lusty part of him. After all, I don't want Hisoka to lose his bad reputation. You know, we al love him because he is a bad boy...right!

6. Baby Blues Jaded: Thank you! Read the next chapter to know more!

Alright! That's all! I'm expecting more reviews on the next chapters. And my rule is: "Reviews are welcome, long or short. Flames are welcome. Constructive criticism is welcome. E-mails are welcome. PMs are welcome. Friends are welcome. Co-writers are welcome. You are all most welcome"  
So, please read the next chapters and review. Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! Here is the chapter two. I hope you like it better but it is still supposed to be introductory.Anyway, hope you like it!

Points to be considered:-

1. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers for the first chapter. Thank you all:-

i. "Yomi".

ii. "oOo I shall rule the world oOo bow down before me oOo".

iii. "obsessed dreamer".

iv. "saildor aidos".

v. "dimension guardian".

vi. "baby blues jaded".

2. People, I changed my mind about Hisoka's not being gay thing. I believe he is bisexual. I agree with "oOo I shall rule the world oOo bow down before me oOo". That person says he's bisexual, and actually this opinion is sensible. In the series, he admired Gon and Machi, which proves that he could be bisexual. So, in the fic, he's bisexual.

3. I expect reviews here. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. So I need as many reviews as possible.All kinds of reviews accepted.

4. Just enjoy and try to PM me. Thank you!

Chapter Two

Hisoka continued thinking about the group, he didn't actually recognize that the sun had set and the darkness that replaced it. He just went on and on thinking.

His thoughts were stopped by sudden noise between the grass. He immediately got alerted from that noise. It was faint but audible.

He concentrated a bit more. They were precise. One step after the other. Yes, that's it; steps...female steps. " Well that couldn't be a cat in anyway, would it? I wonder who it really is.Hmmm..." he thought as he shuffled his cards. A wicked smirk crept across his face.

The female steps came closer. They finally ceased at the bottom of the tree that he was sitting above. He looked down at the feminine figure. His eyes fell upon a tall, young lady with a slim and muscular, yet perfectly female physique. (me: she's supposed to have strong muscles but she's not a wrestler, so, that doesn't make her look bad anyway.) Long, shiny locks of golden chestnut hair fell down her back like a smoothly-flowing waterfall, in a mildly undulating manner. She had those wide, big eyes. In their centre glowed two lioness-like golden orbs which shone as they reflected the moonlight, while two beautiful chestnut brows crowned her magnificent eyes. Her nose was long, thin and straight. She had lips that were perfect. Her skin was as white as pure ivory. She looked like the ancient Greek statues of Venus, the goddess of beauty.

Fine. That's it... The mighty Hisoka's attention was grabbed. She was really stunning. (me: I'm not exaggerating. She must be really stunning to catch Hisoka's attention.) He not only liked her beauty, but how she dressed also caught him up. She wore a short, tight, black leather skirt and a very tight-fitting spaghtti strap dark crimson leather shirt, black leather boots and again... black leather gloves that reached to her mid-arm. (me: o.O sorry, I love leather.) Generally, her way of dressing gave her the look of the sexy, careless, yet strong girl.

She suited Hisoka's evil lusty style. He felt that he could barely resist the temptation to molest her. He licked his lips in desire. Now it was serious. She turned Hisoka on.

While Hisoka was staring at her, his foot slipped. It produced a slight sound due to the contact with the leaves of the tree. He regained his balance quickly, and wished the girl had not heard the faint sound. But, the sound was already produced, and there was no way to change that.

The girl looked up at the tree. It seemed like she was sharp-eared and sharp-eyed as well, because although Hisoka was well-hidden and completely confident of his camouflage, she spotted him, but couldn't completely recognize his face. She just saw a dark figurine.

The girl stood in an alert pose. " Who's there! You better expose yourself NOW, unless you want your throat cut in no time. And to prove that she meant her words, she took out a short dagger with a steel blade and a short handle, with platinum and silver curves in it, which looked like beautiful glowing threads as they spread across the gold handle.

"Hehehe...You're not just a bimbo then." Hisoka's eyes glowed with a frightening mixture of thrill, amusement and lust. "Worry less, sugar, I will expose myself and maybe have some fun playing with you tonight." He whispered in an inaudible tone.

He thought of a way to introduce himself. He didn't want to do so in a usual way. That was Hisoka, and not just any normal person. He must be unique for all that matters.

His cards were lying still in his hands. He gazed at the joker card for a while, and then threw it at the trunk of the tree facing the one he was sitting above, and hopped to another nearby tree. The girl immediately threw her gold dagger at his silhouette which appeared above her. It did not hit him, but went past his shoulders. It returned like a boomerang when it did not hit its target, who is-obviously-Hisoka. It was clear that she was a Nen user, and that her dagger was a Nen-driven one.

"NOW I'M ANGRY! I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" the girl screamed.

"Oh my God, she's crazy!" Hisoka thought to himself. He threw another card in her direction. He did not want it to kill her, but just to pass close to her.

But, as he threw the card from behind her back, she could not see the card. So she move vigorously to throw her dagger at him once more. Unfortunately, the moment she moved, the card hit her back. It penetrated deep inside, in the position of the heart.

And that was it. The girl fell motionless on the ground, not a breath leaving her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------TBC---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that was chapter two! How did you all like it? Is it more interesting than chapter one or not? I need your reviews people. They are the most important assistance I can receive from you right now. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. So, stay tuned for chapter three.Ciao!


	4. Request

REQUEST

Hey all! Just wanted you to know: I might stop writing this fic for a while because I'm currently engrossed with another new fic for the great HxH fandom. Hope you all like the new one. I don't really know for how much time I'm gonna stop posting new chapters of this fic, but let's just hope it's not going to be long. Meanwhile, you are kindly requested to read and review the formerly-posted chapters. It will surely encourage me to write more. Thanks for your co-operation, and remember: All Kinds Of Reviews Are Accepted...Ciao!


	5. Chapter 3

HEY ALL!!! Here, for all those who reviewed the previous chapter, this chapter is **dedicated **to u all. Tons and tons of thanks to you all!!!

**DEDICATION:-**

**1. AngelOfElements. ( She is my personal friend and the first reviewer for te second chapter. Thank you, AngelOfElements!!! )**

**2. Sweet-Kitte. (Thanks for your keenness!!! )**

**3.Dimension Guardian. (My personal friend too. Thanks for helping me wit the fic, dimension guardian )**

**4. oOo I shall rule the world oOo bow down before me oOo. (Personal friend once more. Thanks for the constrctive criticism!!! **

**5. Efay. (Hope your expectations come true!!! )**

**6. Fey Croix. (Is that what you think of me? gives puppy eyes and sobs Whatever, here comes the fic!!! )**

**7. Angelis023. (Although not a reviewer, yet she read my stories and told me her opinion, and yes, she IS a personal friend!!! )**

**8. Stfu n00b. (Special thanks for your valuable review and advices!!! )**

**Now, one more note before I start: DIMENSION GUARDIAN HELPED ME WITH THE PERSONALITY OF THE OC, SO THANKS DIMENTION GUARDIAN!!! **

**Warning: A bit of cussing. You judge, but I personally find the content suitable for rating "T".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH or any of its characters. However, I own the OC, Adrianna. Happy now?**

**Note: This fic takes place in New York City (NYC). Hope you people don't mind. Why should you anyway?!**

**Now, on with the fic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ughhh...My head..." The girl retained her full consciousness abruptly, hurting her head a great deal, and forcing her hands to stretch out towards it in an instinct-driven movement, holding it in pain. Finding her eyelids heavy, she kept her eyes closed, but the fine muscles of her eyelids contracted, and her thin eyebrows furrowed irritatedly.

She was startled as she heard Hisoka say, with a wide smirk on his face, "Ah...so you finally woke up..." She didn't notice his presence except when she opened her eyes, and found herself in a luxurious room, its style overwhelmed by warmth and intrigue. She could feel the depth of oak trees, mahogany and crimson velvet warm her up somehow. She was startled once more as Hisoka continued, "Good, I thought Machi's threads would fail to heal your wounds, but it seems my expectations were wrong." He actually was happy because Machi was able to heal her injury. He wanted to know more about the young lady whose beauty and halo got him so caught up.

"Oh yeah? Well thanks a million for you and Machi's-though I don't know who you both are-efforts," she said in an exhausted yet aggressive voice. "But I think I have the right to know why you-no,not you-why _ANYONE_ would attack me and then save me after that? And forget it, why the hell am I in this place anyway?"

Hisoka leaned closer to the bed, lifting one eyebrow, and said, "Oh...It is my pleasure to answer all of your questions, but you do owe me some answers too..."

"Deal..." she said after a long pause.

"Alright, sugar. Let's see... I'm Hisoka, one of the strongest hunters around, natural nen user, smart by instinct," he leaned a bit more closer, giving her a charming smirk,"and, as you see, hot by nature too..." She swallowed hard. Yes, she was tough, but he looked like a psychopath, rather he sounded like one, and she heard his name being repeated around the corners of the Hunter's Club as one of the most dangerous hunters in the whole Hunter Association. She hated to admit it even to herself, but yes, she was scared.

She resisted the urge to run away, and stammered in a seemingly annoyed voice,"Alright Mr. smartass by nature. Get away from me. I don't really like prostituting, so I'm not interested."

"Prostitution? Hehehe, who said I'm prostituting?! You sicko!!!" he said in a rather surprised voice, his smirk still on his lips.

"Sicko? As if you weren't one." she said exasperatedly.

Hisoka held his chest in a very drama-like way, whining, "Oh...You broke my heart!!!"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She had to admit that he was funny...AND hot. However, how foolish could she be to confess it aloud?

"Ahem...Quit spacing out, time to know about yourself...Begin!!!"

She sighed in fake exasperation, saying, "Fine. Name's Adrianna, Black List hunter, a beginner though. I live here, in NYC."

"Well, can I not know some personal information? I mean, this is all general information. Am I not special? Come on, I saved your life!!!" he said.

"Okay...I've got three sisters, and I'm the eldest. One of them is two years younger than me. She has just finished the Hunter Exam this year, and she lives in NYC too.

The next is four years younger than me. She also lives in New York. The third is...the youngest of us, and is five years younger than me. She's roaming the world in search for us."

"In search for you? You mean, her sisters?" he said, rather astonished.

"Yeah..."

"Why?! Didn't you girls tell her where you are?!"

"No...We are actually running away from her."

"Why?! What happened?!"

"Well, it's a long story, Hisoka..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, same question: How did you people like this chapter? I know last chapter wasn't really good, so I suppose this one is somehow better. Your reviews are most appreciated.**

**Next chapter: Why is Adrianna's youngest sister stalking Adrianna and her other sisters? What is the secret behind this chase? Find out in the next chapter!!!**

**That's all, stay tuned for chapter four, which is going to be up really soon, because I'm currently having holidays. But I will update if I get at least 6 reviews for this chapter. Ciao!!! **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaand here is chaprter four!!! See, I know you people will kill me because of what's going to happen next, but, sorry, this is life:P**

**Now, to the dedication part. I gratefully dedicate this chapter to:-**

**1. AngelOfElements: My first reviewer of the previous chapter, and my personal friend. Thanks AngelOfElements!!! **

**2. Sweet Kitte: A keen reader and reviewer. Thanks!!! **

**3. Angelis023: A personal friend and a keen reader and reviewer. Thanks a million Angelis023!!! **

**4. Dimension Guardian: A personal friend, a keen reader and reviewer, and the most important of all, an enormous, loyal HISOKA FAN!!! Thanks a lot!!! **

**5. Elfdragon12: Thanks a lot!!! **

**6. o0o I shall rule the world o0o bow down before me o0o: This one is a REALLY keen reader and reviewer, personal friend, and one who gives really good constructive criticism. Thanks a million!!! **

**Now, for those who didn't notice (who are probably all of the readers), I changed something in chapter three. The third sister is not supposed to be living in Italy. She lives in NYC too, same as Adrianna and the second sister. **

**Warnings: Some detailed hitting-on-the-character, swearing, well, not really swearing, they are derogatory terms. You have been warned.**

**Note: I beg you people, don't flame me saying that my other OCs are Mary-Sues, because they're not, they might look beautiful, but they have their really bad sides too. It's just a matter of time. Everything will be revealed in the end. So, kindly don't flame, though costructive criticism is _always_ welcome. And yes, please forgive my typing mistakes, if there are any. Thank you!!! **

**Now, on with the chapter!!! **

_**/thoughts/**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Fine, so spit it out!!!" Hisoka prompted Adrianna.

Adrianna sighed, "Okay, first of all, I have to introduce my family. My younger sister is called Martina. She's the one two years younger than me. I'm actually twenty-four myself, so she is twenty-two, and here's her picture."

She took out a black leather wallet and grabbed the picture of a sharp-faced redhead, who looked totally different from Adrianna. Long, straight, thick and sleek hair having a crimson-like shade of red. Her eyes were sharp and wide, grey as the heavy mist and shadows of London, thin crimson eyebrows so sharply curved, making her look like a visible picture of the devil, and pure white skin with a tinge of Russian blush.

"She's the one who lives in New York. She runs a mini business in one of the ghettos, mainly an office for investigations, but..." she paused for a moment, as if to rethink whether to speak or not, "but this office is actually a cover for some dirty work she does sometimes for others, for some good payment..."

Hisoka lifted an eyebrow, and looked at her, the shadow of a knowing smirk passing through his lips, "What kind of dirty work?"

Adrianna slightly shuddered and gave Hisoka a menacing look, "No, Hisoka. It's not what you think."

Hisoka sniggered mishievously, "Really? So what is it then?"

"She actually has a number of third-class assassins working for her, whom people hire, and she earns some good money as a payment for it," then she got back the same angry menacing look, "and NO. She's NOT a whore, and better yet, she is NOT a female pimp, and does not have bitches for rent!!!"

Hisoka lifted an eyebrow, musing for sometime, "Mmmm...What a girl!!! Reminds me of a friend of mine..."

"Really? Who?" Adrianna asked with seeming curiosity.

"Ummm...Well... You don't have to know him now...Just continue...For the time being..."

Adrianna paused for a moment. Why didn't he tell her about his friend?! And who IS his friend anyway?! What is fate hiding for her behind Hisoka's enigmatic personality?! She decided to just let it go. She continued, "Alright...Though I don't know WHY you're hiding everything from me, but I know you'll tell me later,"she said, sighing as if she had given up, then continued, "Whatever, I-"

"Wait a minute...What makes you so _confident_ that I'll be telling you _everything_?!" Hisoka interrupted, eying her suspiciously.

"Ummm...It's my sixth sense...It never let me down!!!" Adrianna beamed.

Hisoka just rolled his eyes, amused for apparently no reason, "So, continue..."

"Sure," Adrianna agreed, "Here, this is my other sister, Belladonna. She Martina's partner in the business.Cute, is she not?!"she beamed happily, showing him the picture of a young woman, much resembling an angel. Wavy, platinum-blonde, long hair, wide purple eyes, and skin so white it was almost transparent. She seemed much like an angel. Her features were comforting and peaceful, but it looks they all had those sharp, evil-looking eyebrows. Only the colour was different.

"Wow, she looks a lot like a butterfly..." Hisoka said, admiring Belladonna's impressive beauty.

Adrianna smiled,"Well, everyone actually thinks so. She looks so serene." Then she growled, giving out a hateful sigh and sneering with disgust, "Here's the last picture. That's my fourth and youngest sister, Helga." She handed him the photograph of a beautiful young lass, probably at the age of twenty, with pure white skin, long, straight, blonde hair, and wide transparent-blue eyes. Her eyes, though havinga glazed look and colour, still weren't that cold. They glowed with gaiety and intelligence. Her irresistably cute smile was still sly and smug.

"Blondy, hehehe. This is an angel wandering through the earth. She's beautiful..." Hisoka said, a smirk creeping across his face.

Adrianna eyed Hisoka angrily, her lips curling in a strange mixture of sneering, pouting and frowning, and released a hot angry sigh that almost increased the temperature of the room, making Hisoka snigger.

"You're jealous, aren't you?!" Hisoka said from between his laughs.

"Huh?! Me?! Jealous?! Why?! Ughhh, Hisoka, BE REAL!!! I've seen a million guys who are cuter than you!!!" Adrianna screamed in denial.

Hisoka sniggered some more, "Two things very clearly show you're lying. For one, you're screaming so loudly, you can cause a person some eternal deafness or something, which you don't really need to prove your point, and for another, there's now way in _hell _could you find _anyone_ cuter than me. Sweetie, you're not good at lying."

Hisoka _was _actually right. The whole "a million guys cuter than Hisoka" thing was not a very brilliant lie. Hisoka _is_ hot, and there's no way she could find five guys altogether who were hotter than him. Let alone a million!!! Boy that's hard to believe!!!"

"Oh come on, you arrogant bastard. I don't even love you!!!"she snapped.

Hisoka looked straight into her eyes, smiling playfully, and lifting his eyebrows. He moved his face much closer to hers , hissing in her ear, _"Who spoke about love?! It's something else, sugar...Something called lust..."_ He traced the outer lining of her ear with his tongue.

Adrianna froze. She just couldn't make a move. Her limbs were so numb._ /What's happening to me?! Why did I even trust this guy?! Did I go crazy?! But, on second thought, if he wanted to molest me, he could have done it while I was in my coma. I still don't trust him. Oh, how I wish to give him a good lacing and run away!!! Ughhh.../_

But actually, she couldn't. Letting Hisoka's unbeatable powers, she didn't want to. Something deep down inside her wanted to stay. Even though she was prudish, she couldn't resist his hypnotizing charm. The aura which surrounded him...It was attractive...It got her caught in a trance. She couldn't say she was only impressed. No...She was scared. Her character, though carefree and audacious, still had that prudish side that always kept her on her toes whenever she met a person with a character close or similar to Hisoka's. Her eyes widened in fear.

Hisoka drew his head backwards when he noticed the intense fear in her golden eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, rather amazed, "How chaste!!! Are you a nun or something?! I haven't done a thing, and you're shivering and almost crying. I wonder what you would do if someone tried to rape you!!!"

Only then, she noticed that she had been shivering. Why did she feel so weak?! She was a hunter after all...A Blacklist Hunter, but she still couldn't control herself. The shivering, the tingling sensation, the numbness, She was-"

"Now quit the trance please. I'm really losing my patience right now," Hisoka said dangerously.

Adrianna winced hard at Hisoka's voice, that suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She winced so hard that she bumped the back of her head against the back of the bed.

"Owww...HOLY SHIT HISOKA!!! You were literally and physically hitting on me, pervert, and you actually expect me NOT to be scared?! Ughhh..."Adrianna snapped.

"Well, according to what my instincts tell me, which-by the way-_never let me down_, that wasn't just fear. You were almost comatosed. Don't tell me you _can't _defend yourself against rapists!!! What's that Hunter's License doing in your pocket then?!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Ughhh!!! Hisoka, I can. It's just that...See, this stupor-like state happens to me whenever someone physically hits on me..." Adrianna said, biting her lower lip.

Hisoka just lifted an eyebrow, frowning with a questioning look in his eyes, as if to ask her: "Why?"

Correctly interpreting his look, she nodded her head, "You can't blame me...It's some kind of teenage complex.

"Mmmm...Mind telling me?" Hisoka suggested.

Adrianna sighed, "Well, you know a lot already, so I don't really mind you knowing the rest..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, that was chapter four. It was longer than my previous chapter. Hope you all like the chapters being longer. Same old question: How did you people like this chapter. Please, I know I had not mentioned the reason why Helga is actually chasing Adrianna, Martina, and Belladonna, but believe me I'm gonna write it next chapter. I like to maintain the cliffhanger form. It gives the fic a special attraction, or so I think. Anyway, regarding the hitting-on-the-character part, people, I'm well-behaved, but I have to keep Hisoka in character, and that part was somehow important to the sequence of events. Hope you people do not consider it too lewd or unsuitable for the rating. However, if you think so, kindly inform me so I can change the rating. And, most important of all, your reviews are of the greatest importance and support for me, so, be as generous as you can. Your reviews will prompt me to update faster, and help me to produce work of a higher quality. That's all for now. Thank you and Ciao!!! **


End file.
